Magma-Magma Fruit
The Magma-Magma Fruit (マグマグ実, Magu Magu Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a Magma Human (マグマ人間, Maguma Ningen) "Magu" is from "maguma", which is the Japanese pronunciation of the word "magma". It was eaten by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral Akainu. Appearance Gallery File:Akainu_05.jpg|Great Eruption. File:Magma_Ryusei_Kazan.png|Meteor Volcano. File:Magma_Inugami_Guren.png|Hound Blaze. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of this Cursed Fruit is that it allows Akainu to produce magma to attack his opponents. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to permanently change the weather of one half of an island into a blazing inferno. Being composed of magma, anyone who tries to attack Akainu directly will have the added effect of being burned. Weapons, such as swords, were also shown to melt, after coming in contact with him. His magma ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, allowing the Admiral to overwhelm the young pirate's fire-based abilities, and neutralize his intangibility. Akainu's Cursed Fruit is powerful enough to take on people like Ivankov Emporio and Jimbei with minimal effort. Weaknesses As a Logia, Akainu can let physical attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Armament Haki, Sea-Prism Stone, being caught off guard (assuming he has not trained to transform by reflex) and his elemental weakness (which, if he has one, has yet to be revealed). Apparently, Akainu is aware of Haki and found some way to avoid attacks enhanced with it, as seen when Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks, though he noted some discomfort when taking the strikes. Aside from the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses, Akainu's powers do not seem to be weak against anything specific. However, it is worth mentioning that even though Akainu's Cursed Fruit was able to overpower Ace's fire based abilities, it was completely unsuccessful against Marco's Mythical Zoan phoenix Cursed Fruit (However, in the anime, Akainu was still able to push Marco aside in order to reach Luffy with another burst of magma), Vista's swords, Tiger's sword and Whitebeard's bisento. Additionally, despite having abilities naturally vulnerable to Akainu's, Aokiji was able to deal grievous injuries to the other Admiral. Like any Cursed Fruit, Armament Haki can bypass its intangibility (though Sakazuki has somehow found a way to overcome this weakness, he still finds it troubling when a Armament Haki attack hits him Usage Akainu's signature method of offense is to transform his fist into magma and expand it with a forward motion, that Akainu can launch his magma fists, much like a rocket punch. When it comes to travel, Akainu can move at extremely high speeds by launching himself like an actual volcano blast towards his target and can even melt solid earth and rock to make tunnels to move underground. Just by forming an attack, the heat coming off of his body has been shown to melt enemy weapons around him. He has been shown to repeatedly pierce through the bodies of his adversaries with ease using his power, and was responsible for the complete destruction of the Moby Dick. Along with the incredible corrosion and temperatures, the magma-based attacks also carry highly explosive properties; one attack is enough to cause an explosion capable of inflicting tremendous damage throughout the entire battlefield. This Cursed Fruit also carry a concussive force as Akainu used it to clash with Whitebeard's quake-imbued fist. Attacks Below is a list of Akainu's named techniques: * Great Eruption (大噴火, Dai Funka): Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fist into one made out of pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar Luffy's Gum-Gum Giant Fist or Ace's Fire Fist). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. This was first seen when he used it to evaporate an iceberg hurled at his fellow Naval officers by Jozu. According to spectators, the battlefield resembled an apocalypse after this one attack. * Meteor Volcano (流星火山, Ryūsei Kazan): Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. In the anime, the meteors first fly high into the sky and above the clouds, and then fall back down as though they truly descended from space, the anime also gave a firework's sound during this attack. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. This was first used to destroy the ice floor Aokiji created along with the pirates who were standing on it, and also boiled the seawater, scalding anyone who remained in it. He managed to take out Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick, with this technique. * Hound Blaze (犬噛紅蓮, Inugami Guren): Arguably the source of Sakazuki's nickname, Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. Notably, Inugami (犬神, Inugami; literally meaning "dog god") is the name of a mythological Japanese creature, which resembles a dog. It was first used against Whitebeard. * Hell Hound (冥狗, Meigō): Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. This technique is powerful enough to tear off half of Whitebeard's face with a glancing blow. In the anime, in order to severely censor the gore of Whitebeard's face being torn in half, this technique's execution and function are different: Akainu punches into his opponent's body with a molten fist in a stance similar to Great Eruption, and then detonates it, causing massive internal damage. This caused Whitebeard's stomach to be burned from the inside, while leaving a residual fire flickering at the wound. In the Viz Manga, this is called Hellhound. * Explosive Volcano (火山爆発, Kazan Bakuhatsu): Sakazuki transforms his hand into magma, and then punches the ground. This results in an eruption of volcanic rocks around the punch area and several spots around it, inflicting damage to anyone within the blast radius. It was first used against Luffy D. Monkey (after Akainu killed Ace). History Past Synopsis Trivia References External Links * Magma - Wikipedia article on magma in general. * Meteor - Wikipedia article on meteors, which Akainu creates with his magma. * Inugami - Wikipedia article on the Japanese mythological dog Akainu shapes one of his attacks into. * Hellhound - Wikipedia article on the mythological dog Akainu names one of his attacks after. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia